Tras la espada
by Isis4
Summary: Final alternativo del capítulo 59 del anime "El Galáctico" (Starzinger - SF西遊記スタージンガー) del Festival de los Robots. Galáctico regresa al planeta de Mandorago para hablar con Balamia luego de que ella rechazara su oferta de amistad. One-shot
_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie "El Galáctico" son propiedad de TOEI Animation. No se pretende hacer dinero con esto._

 _Nota: Esta historia parte de la despedida entre Balamia y Galáctico en el capítulo 59._

 _Dedicado a Odisea Flash. Espero que perdones la demora y que disfrutes el resultado del reto. ;)_

* * *

 **Tras la espada**

 _Pero… ¿qué es lo que he hecho?_

Ya la fachada de guerrera fuerte, dura e inquebrantable amenazaba con desmoronarse desde antes de que él le diera la espalda para marcharse en su nave. La tristeza que se infiltró; tal vez por su aparente indiferencia o tal vez por verlo partir; le desencajaba la falsa expresión de desapego en su rostro. Encima de eso, el no invitado remordimiento por haberlo despreciado cuando él le ofreció su amistad le oprimía el pecho… le exprimía el corazón.

Al menos él no vería las lágrimas que, sin su consentimiento, ya le inundaban los ojos y no la dejaban ver claramente cómo, en segundos, él simplemente desaparecía en el cielo infinito a velocidad hiperfotónica.

Alejarlo era lo mejor. Aunque la desgarrara por dentro.

Aferrarse a la rivalidad era lo único que le ayudaba a combatir aquel intenso sentimiento que intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, reprimir.

\- Regresen a la nave del ejército de Guyima. Necesito volver a la gruta yo sola para entender mejor cómo funciona el computador y así podérselo explicar a ustedes– Balamia dijo, con la voz más firme que pudo producir, a los hombres provenientes del planeta Bibros sin despegar su nublada vista del firmamento. Presentía que, esta vez, ya no podría aguantar más.

Y así fue.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sin control, a medida que escuchaba los pasos de los obedientes hombres de Bibros alejarse. Al fin sola, se permitió bajar la guardia. Agotada de aparentar, dejó caer los hombros, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando que el llanto, por un brevísimo momento, se desbordara. Posó las palmas de sus manos sobre su agitado pecho.

Nunca le había ocurrido algo así. Sentía que no se conocía.

Jamás había sido tan débil y vulnerable.

¿Llorar..? ¿Por un hombre?

¡Inconcebible!

Fue entonces cuando, entre sollozos silenciosos, la escuchó de nuevo, pero de regreso. Alarmada, abrió los ojos e irguió su cuerpo. El indiscutible sonido de la Nave Flamígera, cada vez más fuerte y más cerca, la apresuró a devolver la vista al cielo.

 _¡No puede ser!_

Le dio la espalda. Hubiera deseado huir, correr y esconderse en la gruta, pero no… ella no era una cobarde. Sin importar la razón de su regreso, tenía que hacerle frente y actuar de inmediato. Galáctico estaría frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro para no dejar en evidencia las lágrimas y bajó la visera de su casco. Levantó la guardia. Desenvainó la espada sin vacilar.

Justo cuando se voltea para hacerle frente, ve que Galáctico salta de la nave en pleno vuelo, da una vuelta en el aire y aterriza con gracia a pocos metros de ella.

\- ¿A qué has vuelto? – preguntó en un tono para nada amigable, con la espada extendida, apuntando hacia él.

-¿Eh?

A Galáctico, de primera intención, le confundió notar que la arrogancia y el desafío estaban más que intactos. Más bien, parecían acrecentados, como si a ella no le hubiese ocurrido nada. Además, no esperaba que aquel amenazante resplandor de la espada le recibiera de vuelta.

Se vio tentado a dudar de lo que con esperanza interpretó, pero notar que la visera le cubría los ojos le persuadió a confiar. Sonrió tras el casco a pesar de que, irremediablemente, tendría que enfrentarla si quería confirmar lo que sospechaba.

Balamia, por su parte, frunció el entrecejo y empuñó la espada con más fuerza. Él se acercaba, sin decir nada, sus ojos marrones mirándola fijamente a la cara. Dentro de ella, era desesperante su silencio, su tranquilidad… el no leerle, el no prever nada.

Al fin, Galáctico se detiene justo a un paso de la punta de la espada y se quita el casco. A pesar de la visera que cubre sus ojos, ella se siente desprotegida ante la intensidad con la que él busca penetrar en ellos.

\- Balamia…

A su vez, ella no puede dejar de mirarlo, tratando de que su atractivo no la distrajera ni la deslumbrase. Por vez primera admiraba aquel rostro en persona, pues, hasta ahora solo había visto a Galáctico sin casco a través de transmisiones en pantalla.

…te estuve viendo desde mi nave.

Ella abrió los ojos grande. El pánico la invadió, pero lo exteriorizó con una actitud más amenazante.

\- ¿Qué?

Yo solamente quería… - Galáctico vaciló. El filo de la hoja ahora apuntaba a su garganta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Balamia le disparó una mirada fulminante.

El guardián de la princesa Aurora dio un paso atrás, manos en alto. Tragó saliva.

\- Quiero que hablemos.

Un tenso silencio, que pareció eterno, se suscitó entre ambos.

Galáctico juró haber detectado en aquella dura mirada una pizca de deliberación. No obstante, al segundo después, el veredicto se resumía en obstinada terquedad.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – Balamia, arisca, se desplazó hacia al frente.

\- Balamia, por favor – a él no le quedó más remedio que dar un paso en reversa -. Sabes muy bien que si combatimos ninguno ganará. Los dos somos demasiado buenos.

\- ¡Será mejor que te defiendas! – gruñó ella, blandiendo la espada.

\- Además, ya no hay motivos para pelear entre los dos – él tuvo que evadirla retrocediendo e inclinándose hacia atrás.

\- ¡Defiéndete! – clamó enfurecida. Embestía con ímpetu y agilidad.

\- ¡Ni la reina Zarcanda ni el rey Guyima se interponen ya entre nosotros! – Galáctico esquivaba la brillante hoja electromagnética moviéndose rápidamente de lado a lado -. ¡Tu obsesión con el duelo es un absurdo!

\- ¡No seas patético!- Balamia detuvo la ofensiva, manteniendo el brazo armado estirado, dándole espacio y otra oportunidad a Galáctico de prepararse para el combate. Le irritaba que la contradijera y le frustraba que sus actos no lo provocaran a defenderse en lo más mínimo. La estaba haciendo quedar mal y en ridículo -. ¡Saca tu arma y luchemos hasta el final!

\- De veras que no te entiendo… - Galáctico hizo lo contrario. Estiró los brazos hacia al frente, mostrando las palmas de sus manos, como solicitando un cese a la hostilidad. Sus tiernos ojos marrones imploraban sensatez.

\- La última vez que nos encontramos, me ayudaste a huir del ejército del Príncipe Guyma. Hoy hicimos un gran equipo y juntos vencimos a Mandorago. Si te ofrecí mi amistad fue porque me hiciste creer que podíamos llegar a ser…

\- ¡Deja de hablar y pelea ya de una vez! – Balamia le levantó la voz, impaciente.

Pero Galáctico tenía algo más que decir antes de que se destara la furia de su incomprensible adversaria.

\- Hace un momento me marché de aquí pensando que me odiabas pero, a pesar de eso, yo no podía dejar de verte desde la pantalla de mi nave y…

A Balamia el pulso con el que empuñaba la espada le empezó a temblar. Apretó los dientes, cerró el otro puño, trató de desacelerar su respiración. Se esforzaba en mantener a raya la agitación, la rabia que la estaba consumiendo. Este error no se lo perdonaría. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber sido tan descuidada?

\- … ahora tengo mis dudas.

\- ¡Yo solo quiero vencerte! – dijo ella colérica. Por nada en el universo le daría lugar a su interpretación, ni le permitiría llegar más lejos-. ¡Te arrepentirás por haber colmado mi paciencia!

Galáctico, confiado, mantuvo la vista y los pies firmes mientras ella avanzaba, con la espada en posición vertical, ofuscada hacia él. A último segundo, por instinto, viró la cara y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Argh..!

Un duro golpe contra su armadura a la altura del hombro fue suficiente para sentir la intensa descarga electromagnética en todo su cuerpo. El estremecimiento fue tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas al rocoso suelo.

Balamia no mostró el alivio que sintió. La armadura de Galáctico resistió y solo era cuestión de aguardar unos segundos. Ya había visto antes lo rápido que él se recuperaba. Muy dentro de ella, tenía fe de que esto le sirviera de escarmiento. Solo deseaba que la enfrentara o que se marchara y la dejara en paz.

\- ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! – Balamia, espada en mano, volvió a acercar la punta de la espada a la cara de su querido rival -. ¡Levántate! ¡Trata de vencerme si puedes!

\- Antes no me había dado cuenta - Galáctico levantó la vista, no así el cuerpo y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa a pesar del tormento - pero creo que hace algún tiempo descubrí cómo vencerte. Yo también quiero terminar con esto y descubrir lo que escondes tras la espada.

Dicho esto, levantó una de sus manos y agarró la espada por la punta sin soltarla por unos largos segundos.

\- ¡ARRRRGH!

El cuerpo de Galáctico cayó de cara. No paraba de temblar.

\- ¡Ah!

Balamia, horrorizada, soltó la espada y se arrodilló al lado de él.

\- ¡Galáctico!

Levantó la visera y se quitó el casco. Inevitablemente, una ola de angustia la arropó al observar que él de repente se quedó quieto, como si hubiese perdido el conocimiento.

\- ¡ Oh no!

Nerviosa, ahora era ella la que temblaba.

 _¿Por qué has hecho esto?_

La descarga no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle la muerte, pero, de todas formas, se sintió terrible por haberle hecho daño.

En realidad, nunca hubiese querido llegar a esto.

\- ¿Galáctico? – lo llamó preocupada.

Como yacía boca abajo, tuvo que tomarlo con mucho cuidado por el hombro y por la cadera para voltearlo.

Respiraba.

Ahora que estaba quieto, ella podría revisar la mano con la que él cometió la insensatez de agarrar la espada. Una soberana estupidez que no podía en ese momento comprender. Lo que hizo no tenía ningún sentido.

Balamia tomó la mano de Galáctico entre las suyas con delicadeza, sintiendo cierta electricidad correr por su propio cuerpo. Sabía distinguir entre la sensación de energía electromagnética y la excitación de hacer contacto con el cuerpo de un hombre que le atraía demasiado, aún en contra de sus convicciones y hasta de su propia voluntad.

Revisó la palma de la mano con cuidado. El guante rojo estaba algo desgastado, como si se hubiera quemado, pero nada más. No había piel expuesta.

A pesar del alivio que sintió al ver que la mano no estaba seriamente lastimada, no pudo soltarla. Simplemente, no podía dejar de mirarla.

 _¡Ah!_

Como una revelación, cayó en cuenta de que la mano que sujetaba entre las suyas y que contemplaba como hipnotizada, era la mano derecha. Irónicamente, era la misma mano que, antes de marcharse, Galáctico le extendió, como gesto de amistad y que ella, grosera y soberbia, rechazó con un golpe.

Recordar tal acción la embargó de vergüenza y , de nuevo, de remordimiento.

¿Por qué dejó que la negación y el miedo a ser descubierta la llevara a ser de esa manera? La impulsividad misma la puso en peligro a ser descubierta. Lo que tanto se ha esforzado en ocultar estuvo a punto de salir a la luz.

Sencillamente se equivocó de estrategia.

Mientras guardaba aquella mano en su pecho, envuelta entre las suyas, comprendió que tal vez, aquel apretón de manos que nunca se dio, le habría ahorrado este mal rato. Él se habría marchado sin sospechar, sin conocer. Ella no se le habría quedado mirando, arrepentida, mientras se alejaba y así, él no habría visto nada.

Eso es, suponiendo que él vio algo.

 _Me marché de aquí pensando que me odiabas_ …

 _Yo no podía dejar de verte…_

 _Ahora tengo mis dudas…_

\- Creo que me descubriste – al fin, habló la mujer que acecha en su alma humana, la verdadera Balamia al Galáctico que no la estaba viendo, que no la estaba escuchando. Llevó a sus rosados labios la mano que guardaba con tanto fervor y tiernamente la besó.

\- Quisiera odiarte – entonces rozó con suavidad la mano de Galáctico en su mejilla - pero hace ya tiempo que me venciste…

Se le quebró la voz. Sus ojos de zafiro volvieron a inundarse.

Cuidadosamente, le devolvió a Galáctico la mano que ella evitó estrechar y la acomodó sobre el pecho. Se inclinó y acercó su rostro al de él. Con delicadeza le removió un poco de polvo que se le había impregnado en los labios al caer. Su mirada quedó fija en ellos.

\- Yo nunca quise lastimarte – le susurró, a la vez que una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Indecisa, su dedo índice delineaba el contorno de su boca.

Suspiró.

\- Te amo, Galáctico.

Y lo besó lentamente en los labios.

Pero aquellos supuestos labios quietos le respondieron con ardor.

\- ¡Ah!

Lo inesperado de aquel beso y el repentino despertar de Galáctico la sobresaltó. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya la había agarrado firme por los brazos.

\- Lo siento – él se apresuró a decir, esperando que esa disculpa fuera suficiente para calmar la furia que de seguro se desataría. Pero, para su tranquilidad, ella solo levantó las cejas, manteniendo sus preciosos ojos azules fijos en los de él. Percibió en ellos cierto temor y, entre sus brazos, entendió que tenía a una Balamia muy diferente; a una guerrera vencida, consciente de que ya no hay escapatoria y totalmente resignada a la rendición luego de su propio traspié.

\- Sólo así podía saber por qué me tratabas así, lo que me ocultabas – se sentó y le soltó los brazos. Su mano derecha buscó la de ella y, al encontrarse, más allá de estrecharse, se entrelazaron.

Toda ella cambió. La libertad ahuyentó al temor, a la tristeza, a la arrogancia y a la apariencia. Su sentimiento era correspondido. Una chispa abrillantó su mirada azul y la alegría le iluminó el rostro. Sus labios le regalaron a él una sonrisa sincera.

Galáctico quedó deslumbrado y agradecido. La verdadera Balamia finalmente se revelaba frente a él. Una mujer increíble, sensible, hermosa, sorpresivamente cariñosa y apasionada que se ocultaba tras la espada.

Mientras la contemplaba, no pudo evitar acariciar la sedosa piel de su mejilla, el fino perfil de su mentón, hasta detener los dedos en el contorno de los tentadores labios que ansiaba, esta vez, unir con pasión.

\- Balamia…

Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, le devolvería la confesión que ha ella le dio tanto trabajo aceptar y que él antes no se hubiera atrevido a decir.

\- Yo también te amo.


End file.
